Jack stands have been employed for many years as temporary supports during various tasks requiring mechanical work. One activity where jack stands have been helpful is installation and removal of garbage disposal units.
Due to the limited space under a kitchen sink, installing or removing a garbage disposal unit is often a one-person task. In addition to the limited space, garbage disposal units are bulky and heavy, which make installation and removal difficult and uncomfortable for one person.
Furthermore, manipulating jacks or screws while the entire apparatus is underneath the sink is a difficult and tedious task. Prior art screw jack stands do not completely secure the garbage disposal unit. Specifically, when moving a nut-and-screw stand into proper position or adjusting the position, the wiggling or jarring may loosen the nut and screw that secure the elevation of the garbage disposal unit. If the nut becomes too loose to support the load atop the stand, breaking or injury may occur.
In screw-shaft jack stands, moving or adjusting the orientation of the garbage disposal unit while elevated results in the raising or lowering of the height due to twisting of the screw-shaft.
Additionally, crank-jack stands, screw-shaft stands, and nut-and-screw stands all require the user to manipulate the screws or cranks within the confines underneath the sink. Persons with back or joint problems or with arthritis will have a difficult time using fine motor skills in confined spaces.
What is needed is a garbage disposal jack that is compact, light, easy to manipulate in confined spaces, and has a safe means for maintaining the height of the garbage disposal unit.